


Joke

by AllyThePotato



Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Lyric Inspired, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, kurt angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: “I can see you standin', honey With his arms around your body Laughin' but the joke's not funny at all” (Exile by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046419
Kudos: 14





	Joke

**Author's Note:**

> based off Exile by Taylor Swift, really short and kind of sad...you can access my tumblr here [20xbetterthanu](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com)

Kurt didn’t like Sebastian. He didn’t like him at all. Much to his dismay, Blaine seemed to be in _love_ with him. So Kurt dealt with him for Blaine, and for Blaine only because Blaine was his best friend.

Kurt didn’t like Sebastian for a number of reasons, some of them being the fact that he’s mean and obnoxious and wears Rugby shirts. That, and the fact that he was hopelessly, pathetically and _entirely_ in love with Blaine Anderson. But Blaine seemed to have his eyes set on Sebastian Smythe, and so on top of general dislike, Kurt could add _jealousy_ to his list of reasons to hate Sebastian.

The worst part about it was the fact that the day he’d worked up the courage to ask Blaine out— _finally_ , after months of being afraid—Blaine just waltzed up to him, gushing about Sebastian and how in ‘love’ he was. He faked a smile and pretended to be happy for him, but he’d gone home and cried for hours.

So when he saws Sebastian with his arms wrapped around Blaine’s waist from behind, laughing and smiling and just looking all together adorable, he felt sick. Sebastian said something, but Kurt didn’t hear it, he just kind of zoned out.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked. “Did you hear Bas’s joke?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Joke’s on me, I guess.”


End file.
